


Nightangel NSFW Headcanons

by comets_nix



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Beware, Kinks, M/M, dirty words, old thing, sex probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comets_nix/pseuds/comets_nix
Summary: A few of my early and first ever NSFW (very dirty) headcanons for Warren and Kurt





	

\- I bet Warren fucking LOVES riding Kurt’s bottom dick. As much as he loves both of them equally, when it comes to Warren being the one in Kurt’s lap: the bottom one it is. Why do I think this? Because as Warren is pounding himself away on Kurt’s second dick, gripping Kurts sides to keep himself steady, the first one would be rubbing and pushing against Warren and WOW, does that feel good. It hurts Kurt a little while one of his penises is being pushed up to his stomach against Warren, and the other is being kept straight inside of the angel, but he can ignore it. The little bit of pain is totally worth it when Warren is on him panting and grunting as he’s riding Kurt into the mattress and gripping him like a life line.

\- Kurt has a tail kink to no beyond. Everyone can imagine Kurt would like SOMETHING done to it in the heat of the moment, but what I can imagine is that this blue boy loves, loves, LOVES Warren grinding himself into its base. That thick part right where it connects to Kurt’s body is hypersensitive when it comes to sex, and Warren knows it. He knows that sometimes Kurt just wants Warren rolling his hips as hard as he can against it, whether his clothes are on or off. And he will push Kurt face down into the bed and go to town right on it; and Warren wouldn’t deny that it doesn’t feel amazing on himself too.  
Kurt’s tail between his legs, rubbing and pushing against his hard self; and Kurt under him, panting and crying Warren’s name in total bliss.  
Yeah. They loved it.  
(I bet Warren found this out by accident; maybe at a dance the school had. While Warren really didn’t want to go, but Kurt dragged him along anyway, he finds out that they aren’t so bad. Mainly because there is this thing Warren discovers called “grinding.”  
And damn, does he master it. It’s dark and loud with the music and lights, and the X Men have made their group in the back corner. All is well until shit gets crazy an hour in, and before the team knows it, Warren has wrapped them in a joking ‘grind train.’ Scott would probably be out of his mind to let Warren be THAT close behind him against his ass with the angels hands on his hips, and poor, poor Kurt would stand back; laughing and embarrassed at such nonsense. Warren would notice that his boyfriend is completely lost, and push Scott forward to pull Kurt in in front of him instead. He’d go to town teaching Kurt what exactly this ‘grinding’ thing is; holding his boyfriends shaky hips and laughing into his neck at Kurt’s mad blush. But when Warren’s dick would hit the base of Kurt’s tail as it fit perfectly between his legs, Kurt would freeze.  
“What’s wrong babe, too much? Relax it’s just a joke-” Warren would stop when he noticed Kurt’s sudden unease, and try to cheer him up.  
Let’s just say- to cut this short- Kurt would have a lot of explaining to do that night when Warren took him back to their room. But I’ll write that for another time.)

\- If it’s anything Warren loves doing to Kurt’s two dicks- besides riding them of course- it’s rubbing his fingers between them and making Kurt cry and moan out louder than ever. While he’s inside Kurt, the blue mutant bent over or laying flat, Warren will take his hand and snake it across Kurt’s hips. Kurt would moan and gasp as he knows what is coming, and the poor boy can’t stop from throwing his head back and gripping the sheets as the angels fingers find their prize. Warren’s middle finger goes between them, warm and wet; his index and thumb wrap around the top; and his third and pinky wrap around the bottom.  
Maybe he even gives Kurt more by pumping him as he pounds into him, able to run his hand up and down both penises evenly at once. And if that doesn’t make Kurt come on the spot, Warren doesn’t know what will.  
\- Warren is dominant. Everyone knows that. Kurt is usually the one being fucked 99% of the time, and Warren prefers to doing the fucking. And when Warren does it, he’s pretty picky. He takes Kurt’s feelings into consideration of course, but every now and then, when he’s in the right mood, he makes sure it goes like this:  
Kurt on his back, looking up at Warren, and the Angel holding his legs up, spreading him wide as he goes between them. Kurt thinks it’s a little embarrassing when Warren decides to push Kurt’s long legs forward to hang up and over his shoulders as he positions himself at Kurt’s entrance- lifting him up a bit- but Warren reassures him in quiet whispers and sweet smiles as he leans all the way forward to give him one last kiss before going to town.  
“I like seeing that beautiful face of yours baby.”   
Warren also loves just how flexible Kurt is from his time in the circus, and how well it allows Warren to do this. He will give Kurt a devilish smile as he rams himself fast and hard into Kurt, and will push his feet into the bed to lean more and more forward. He smirks as he is able to easily reach Kurt’s face with out snapping his pelvis, and kisses him sloppy and rough as he finished himself off. Kurt isn’t too big of a fan of it- preferring to be hidden by Warren’s wings and covered by his bigger body as his penises are pushed into the bed, out of sight- but Warren loves it so he let’s it happen. The angel loves having Kurt’s flexible legs over his shoulders and his two dicks pressed between them, and sometimes makes Kurt stay like that even when he’s done and pulled out.  
“Wasn’t that amazing?” He’d ask, Kurt’s legs still in the air as Warren lays between them to rest his face by Kurt’s.  
\- Warren has to have a thing for collars. I can see him having at least four leather chokers- thick and designed- perfect for Kurt to pull on. His favorite would probably be a two inch thick, black, leather one with small spikes and a metal ring holding it together.  
Maybe he wears it all day when he knows he’s going to use it that night; putting it on in the morning and smirking at Kurt’s look; giving him a wink and a kiss before heading to class. Scott probably teases him and calls him a ‘wannabe dog,’ or an ‘emo show off,’ But Kurt just swallows and blushes as he knows the real reason the angel parades around in the obnoxious things.  
Because damn, does Warren like it. It also makes Kurt squirm all day and look away nervously at any students remarks at the angel because he knows that if Warren has a collar on- he’s the one who’s going to be doing the fucking that night. Warren will bend over and Kurt will be the one fucking into him one penis at a time, and he will pull Kurt’s hand forward to wrap his fingers around the thick leather and make him pull. Warren loves it when Kurt gives in after a few moments of fearing he would hurt Warren, and yanks hard- pulling Warren’s head back as he gasps and shudders in pleasure. With Kurt on top of him- one clawed hand digging into Warren’s waist, and the other holding the leather choker and nearly gagging Warren as he pulls on it, one dick inside pounding away, and the other pushing against him between his legs- Warren shakes and gasps with the amazing feeling his body is thrown in. His toes probably curl and his hands grip whatever they can find as he says Kurt’s name between hushed breaths, his wings spreading and hitting the walls.  
And while Kurt prefers being under Warren, it feels nice every now and then to know that he does just as good of a job to his love and Warren does to him.  
\- I would think that after a while, Kurt would end up loving being abused in a way. He knows Warren likes it rough- there’s no stopping this angel when he’s on a mission to fuck Kurt like there’s no tomorrow (which is pretty much every time.) So when Warren does end up pounding and pushing into Kurt as hard as he can without realizing it, he probably feels bad afterwords. He’ll apologize when it’s over and frown at himself, stroking Kurt’s side as the blue mutant lays defeated against him.  
“It'z okay, Liebe,” Kurt would whisper back. “I like it…”  
Warren would freeze, expecting Kurt to only say an ‘it’s okay’ to reassure him that he wasn’t as mean as he acts, and smiles widely when the other part of Kurt’s words come out.  
“Oh do you?”  
And it would be too late for Kurt to realize what he’s said, and blush madly into Warren’s chest.  
So now every time Warren and Kurt have sex, Warren isn’t afraid to hold back at all. Because now he is gifted with the knowledge of Kurt’s secret kink of being gripped, scratched, yanked, pushed into to, and thrown against furniture in whatever position Warren wishes. Now he knows that Kurt LIKES it. Now he knows that Kurt’s gasps and grunts aren’t from pain or being uncomfortable; no… Now Warren knows they are from Warren just being himself and treating Kurt as he wants. Now when they are done and exhausted, Warren can smile and wrap his legs around Kurt knowing that he hasn’t hurt him at all.  
-Warren probably has an obsession for Kurt’s cum.  
It’s new to him to love someone this much, and chose to stay with them for good. So now that he knows Kurt is his, and he is Kurts, he is obsessed with everything about about him. He always strokes Kurt’s tail through out the day, fixes his shirt, touches his hair to make sure it’s perfect, kisses him every time he gets the chance, and always has an arm or wing around him. So in bed, it’s the same way. He whispers to Kurt as he pants and pushes inside of him, and always has at least one hand gripping the blue boy. His kisses him rough and swallows the spit straight from Kurt’s mouth, licking trails across Kurt’s neck and jaw.  
He loves Kurt more than he’s ever loved anyone. And he wants every piece of him he can get.  
So when Kurt releases himself in a gasping moan into Warren’s hand and all over his own stomach, Warren is on that shit like it’s candy. As soon as he’s done, not long after Kurt, and has spilled himself inside of him, he slumps and pulls out. He bathes in the glory of Kurt beneath him as the blue boy rolls over, closing his eyes and going lax on the bed. But when Warren lays by him as usual and lifts his hand, sticking his fingers one at time in his mouth to suck off any of Kurt left behind, he probably looks at Warren in confusion.  
“Uh, vat are you doing?” He’d ask.  
Warren would smile and ignore the question, leaning forward to kiss Kurt and stick his cum covered tongue inside his mouth and roll to lean over him. _“I love you,”_ he’d simply say when he’d pull away, and Kurt would watch with wide eyes as Warren would move lower to Kurt’s stomach and dicks, and continue the process of licking and kissing Kurt clean.


End file.
